Yellow Daffodils
by PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: This'd been going on for about a week now, each day there was a beautiful yellow daffodil awaiting the blond.


"Another one?" A voice sounded from behind Wonderweiss, friendly with just a hint of malice.

"Mhm." The blond affirmed, pulling the flower from his locker. This'd been going on for about a week now, each day there was a beautiful yellow daffodil awaiting the blond. It was a pleasant surprise; Wonderweiss wasn't too good with words so not many people bothered with him. Just the idea that someone might like him made him giddy.

But of course Szayel wouldn't have that.

"What an ugly thing. Really, why daffodils?" He spat, his lightly muscled arms crossing over his chest.

"Whel.." The small blond bit his lip; he knew Szayel only spoke to him to revel in his self-proclaimed superiority, "Dere mah favorite." He spoke slowly, attempting to speak clearly.

With a scoff the pink-haired boy dropped his arms, an almost sweet smile forming on his lips, "Would you like to know who it is, then? I have a feeling about it, so I'll come in early and find out for you."

Reluctantly the smaller boy returned the smile, "Than' you." and hurried off to his friend, Luppi, who'd just appeared in the hall.

...

The next morning Wonderweiss made sure to be at school early, Szayel's words had peaked his interest and he didn't trust the pink-haired boy not to scare away his possible-admirer or lie about who it was.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw, however. Standing in front of his locker were Szayel and his handsome boyfriend, Nnoitra.

Wonderweiss had always admired the guy from afar, he was as intimidating as he was attractive and was almost always at the pink-haired boy's side.

They were arguing, he realized, when the black-haired boy shoved the other up against the lockers. He could hear their voices but couldn't make out the words.

Then he spotted a yellow daffodil on the floor, beautiful as the last only it was surrounded by pieces of glass he assumed used to be a vase.

Had Szayel been putting those in his locker to mock him? Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched from around a corner, stinging so mightily that he had to take a moment to rub them away.

Then they were kissing a furious, rough kiss that left Wonderweiss feeling ashamed for spying, and he vaguely recognized that Nnoitra had spotted him, and was rutting his hips against the pink-haired boy's as if to say he didn't care for his presence.

He made his exit when he heard a groan leave Szayel's throat, running without a care if he was heard.

...

"Yer' not gonna tattle, are ya'?" Nnoitra drawled, his tone agitated and his visible eye narrowed, "I'm not in the mood ta' deal with getting suspended for trying ta' get Szayel ta' calm the fuck down."

They were in a janitor's closet; the blond had been pulled in while walking past and had almost immediately found the taller youth looming over him.

He wasn't sure how to react, it embarrassed him to be pressed into the wall in such a way. He felt as if he had a lot to say, but couldn't identify what and knew it'd come out askew anyway, so he settled on giving a nervous smile and a shaky,

"I won' tell."

"Good." Was the instant reply, and abruptly Nnoitra removed himself from the blond and left, muttering something that, to Wonderweiss, sounded like "Hurry and remember".

...

The words struck something in the blond, and he began feeling as if there was something important he was unable to recall.

That night he was staying at Luppi's to finish a photo-journalism project, and after almost an hour of watching him stare blankly at the pictures they'd taken the impish black-haired boy spoke up.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" The voice snapped Wonderweiss back into reality and he gazed up, embarrassed, at his childhood friend.

He told him everything, the events of the previous day as well as the current one and how he felt he was missing something important, something that probably had something to do with Nnoitra.

"You should just ask him. Threaten him with telling on him and Szayel unless he drives you home after school, and then bring it up in the car." The black-haired boy was wagging a finger as if it was an obvious path to take,

"Now, let's finish this stupid project."

...

Against his instinct Wonderweiss had followed his friend's advice, and was now sitting in Nnoitra's car feeling much too miniscule to open his mouth. After some deliberation, however, he opened it.

"Wha" He began, but he knew his words were going to fail him so he opted for rummaging through his book bag for a pen and piece of paper and quickly scrawled, _What am I forgetting?_

He held it up and noticed they'd parked somewhere, setting his hand back on his lap when Nnoitra took the paper and read it.

"We fucked a couple'a weeks ago."

His first reaction was to laugh. Really, did he seem _that_ gullible?

But Nnoitra's face only hardened, and a sort of "eep" escaped the smaller boy when he realized that he'd been serious.

"We couldn't have!" He wanted to say, but his suddenly stressed state caused the words to slur worse than usual. He grimaced at the sound, and highly doubted he'd been understood.

"Calm yer' shit." The voice was devoid of annoyance, the black-haired boy was startlingly calm,

"And don't think I just took advantage of ya', cause ya' were mewling and purring the entire time."

The blond could feel his face heating up, he didn't think he could handle remembering those muscled arms around him or those spidery fingers running over his–

A noise of frustration escaped the blond, it was his way of distracting himself from his thoughts. What was he supposed to say now that he knew they'd ...done it?

"I told ya' this cause ma' feelings are all fucked up." Nnoitra's calm tone had morphed into a half-agitated one, and Wonderweiss noticed that he wasn't the only one freaked out about their "encounter".

"You wan' talk a'out it?" He asked timidly.

And they did, their conversation spanning almost two hours; the sun had just begun to set.

Somehow Nnoitra had convinced the blond to agree to meet behind Szayel's back, and he drove him home in silence.

...

The next day Wonderweiss found himself in a very compromising position. He'd been asked by Nnoitra to eat lunch together since Szayel was absent, and has hesitantly agreed.

Admittedly he should've seen it coming. But he didn't, and ended up being pushed down in the back seat of Nnoitra's sleek black corvette.

Those strong, slim fingers had begun exploring his body the moment the door closed, leaving a sort of tingling in their wake.

"No" he tried to whine, but to his embarrassment and Nnoitra's amusement it came out as a sort of strained moan.

He hadn't planned on his first (remembered) time being in a car, but Nnoitra was just so...alluring.

The way he caressed his body and made sure he was comfortable had the blond melting into him, keening and whining his name in half-broken syllables and sobs.

Needless to say, they didn't go back to class.


End file.
